Fantasias al anochecer
by katra agrotera
Summary: los sueños de Nick se ven invadidos por una mujer a la cual no conoce. ¿que pasara entre ellos cuando sus caminos se crucen?


_**Capitulo uno: "Preludio"**_

En una habitación en penumbras en donde apenas alcanzaban a filtrarse los tenues rayos de sol. La única fuente de luz provenía de unos antiguos candelabros. Los cuales creaban sombras sobre todo el lugar. Estas danzaban un frenético baile entorno a las oscuras paredes confiriéndole al cuarto un aspecto misterioso con un toque de melancolía. Unos gruesos cortinados de satén negro cubrían todas las ventanas haciéndolo todo aun más tétrico. Terminaba de completar el cuadro un hombre que se retorcía sobre una cama de cuatro postes. Sus rasgos se mostraban contraídos al igual que su mandíbula. Denotando su incomodidad y hasta sufrimiento quizás. Su melena castaña caía como cascada sobre su rostro empapado de sudor.

De un momento a otro, el abrió los ojos. Por la forma en que sus pupilas estaban dilatadas uno podía darse cuenta de que estaba asustado. Por unos breves instantes se quedo con la mirada perdida. Sin mirar a ningún punto fijo. Lo más probable es que su mente estuviese perdida en algún lugar lejano. En donde no existía ni el tiempo ni el espacio. Lugo de unos instantes el pestañeo obligándose a sí mismo a reaccionar. A volver a esta realidad. Sentándose sobre la cama dejo que las sabanas de seda se arremolinen en su cadera cubriendo de este modo su desnudez. El paso ambas manos por su espeso pelo intentando en vano secarlo.

Maldiciendo se levanto de la cama con intención de ir al baño. Necesitaba con urgencia una ducha de agua fría para aliviar su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de sus manos apago los candelabros dejando al cuarto hundido en la oscuridad. Mientras caminaba acudieron a su mente las imágenes del sueño que hacía días que lo atormentaba. Haciendo un esfuerzo se obligo a recordar…poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer retazos de este. Vio unos templos antiguos con extraños símbolos tallados en sus puertas. Que lo más probable es que pertenecieran a otra época, también, fue capaz de visualizar a un grupo de mujeres danzando en torno a una hoguera. Al mismo tiempo que entonaban una canción que le era imposible descifrar. Fue allí cuando apareció ella. La pequeña ninfa de rasgos aniñados que lo atormentaba todas las noches. Aun no podía sacarse de la cabeza el dolor que veía siempre en esos ojos azabaches. "maldita mujer"-mascullo rudamente. Llevándose una de sus manos a la frente se obligo a sí mismo a no pensar en esa bruja que se había propuesto seducirlo y volverlo loco. Ya tenía suficientes problemas para que ahora se le sumase uno nuevo.

Al llegar al baño decidió mirarse en el espejo aun sabiendo que esto le recordaría las cosas que había perdido y que jamás podría recuperar.

En ese instante sintió la presencia del profundo agujero que tenía en su interior. El cual le laceraba y le hacía arder las entrañas. Gruñendo enterró el dolor en lo más hondo de su ser mientras observaba su propio reflejo en aquellos cristales. Ante el estaba un hombre que lo miraba de una forma vacía. Como si el sentido de su vida se hubiese perdido en algún lugar del camino. Su cabello castaño claro lucia alborotado. Su rostro era tan inexpresivo como sus ojos negros. Aun así lo que más llamaba la atención era la marca del arco y flecha que surcaba su mejilla izquierda. Un eterno recordatorio de la Diosa a la que le había vendido el alma. Una amarga sonrisa se cincelo en sus labios cubriendo su figura de un aura hosca. Dando a entender a quien lo viese que él era una persona en guerra con la vida. Ya no era aquel joven risueño que tenía esperanzas. Aquel cajun que solía vestirse de manera chillona para fastidiar al resto. Al pensar en aquel que había sido pudo sentir como miles de ahujas se clavaban en su corazón. Pero nuevamente se negó a dejar que el dolor le ganase cubriendo sus emociones en una máscara de frialdad. Se alejo de allí para dirigirse al lugar donde descansaba la bañera de mármol.

Abrió uno de los grifos dejando que el agua helada corriera libremente mientras esperaba a que esta llenase la bañera, a su mente acudió aquella canción de nickelback "woke up this morning". Su melodía y su letra resumían perfectamente cómo se sentía este día. Aunque dada la hora que debía ser era más apropiado decir noche que mañana. Al mencionar la hora se dio cuenta de que debía quitarse el reloj a menos que desease comprarse uno nuevo. Quitándoselo de su muñeca hecho un vistazo a la bañadera la cual estaba casi llena. Antes de cerrarla deposito el reloj en el banitori. Para luego sumergirse en sus profundidades. Al hacerlo le produjo escalofríos por todo el cuerpo pero luego de unos instantes logro acostumbrarse a las bajas temperaturas. Fue allí cuando se relajo por completo alejando de su mente todos sus problemas. Por unos breves instantes una cierta paz lo embargo logrando calmar su angustiada alma. Al mencionar esa palabra sintió una puñalada en lo más hondo de su ser. Ese bastardo había tomado todo de él hasta su alma. Apretando con fuerza los bordes de la bañera se negó a pensar en ese desgraciado.

Sin dudarlo ni un instante metió todo su cuerpo en el agua. Cuando esta tomo contacto con su cabeza todos sus músculos se relajaron completamente. Se quedo por unos instantes de ese modo. Con los ojos cerrados solo se dedico a sentir. Luego de unos instantes salió con la intención de dar por terminado su baño. Mientras salía de la bañadera saco el tapón que impedía que esta se vaciara para luego sacar de uno de los muebles un tuallon. Luego de secarse el pelo comenzó a desenredárselo para luego secarse el resto de su cuerpo. Envolviendo la toalla en su cintura salió del cuarto de aseo para volver a su habitación.

Allí comenzó a vestirse lentamente. Opto por un pantalón deportivo y una camisa de seda negra abrochada de arriba abajo. Antes de salir a realizar su trabajo decidió tomar algo. Luego cenaría en "el santuario". Ese bar tenía el mejor menú y sin contar que allí había un montón de mujeres fáciles. Una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios. Si, definitivamente amaba ese lugar. Terminando su bebida. Se dirigió al garaje donde guardaba su mayor tesoro. El jaguar color antracita que esperaba por él. Sonriendo de manera felina abrió las puertas con el control para luego abrir la puerta del conductor y arrancar el auto. La puerta se cerró automáticamente. Al ponerlo en marcha atrás partió a toda velocidad haciendo rechinar los neumáticos. Los cuales dejaron una marca en el asfalto.

Jezabel estaba caminando por el barrio francés. Se sentía famélica hacia unos instantes había acabado con un grupo de vampiros que intentaban merendarse a un inocente humano. A pesar de lo que su madre pudiera pensar, los humanos no merecían ser depredados por aquellos seres. Sabía que no era su obligación hacer esa labor pero mientras ella respirase protegería a las criaturas más débiles. Era injusto que los más fuertes abusasen de aquellos que eran incapaces de defenderse por simple placer por ese motivo hace muchos siglos se convirtió en una feroz defensora de la humanidad. Aunque esa decisión había tenido un precio muy alto. Su familia y su amada madre le habían dado la espalda. Expulsándola de su clan. Su alma grito al recordar la expresión de su madre cuando la desterró. No importaba cuanto intentase odiarla aun la amaba a pesar de sus duras palabras. Una madre era una madre se dijo a sí misma. Ella solo deseaba haber tenido una que la amase por encima de todo. Que la cuidase y la protegiera.

A unas pocas cuadras del santuario paso por sus ojos una joven mujer que traía en sus brazos a su hijo. Ellos estaban riendo podía verse en su mirada que su bebe era todo para ella. Una punzada de envidia paso por sus ojos. Como deseaba que su madre abandonase su reino y viniera por ella. Después de todo, a ella poco le importaba lo que le había hecho. Estaba dispuesta a perdonarla y a recibirla con los brazos abiertos.

_-ya bájate de la nube, mujer. Esa vieja bruja jamás volverá por nosotras-_ dijo aquella vos áspera que provenía de lo más hondo de su ser. Era la parte de sí misma que estaba herida pero se negaba admitirlo. Quizás después de todo necesitase un par de sesiones con el psicoanalista. Soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la cara del psicólogo cuando le dijese que tenía frente suyo a una banshee de aproximadamente 4.000 años de edad. Lo más probable es que mandase a que la internen en algún loquero y si le creyese se asustaría pues no creería que ella se dedicaba a proteger a la humanidad. Su gente se había encargado de sembrar terror en los humanos. Haciéndoles creer que eran las mensajeras de la muerte. Quizás lo fuesen pero la realidad era que solo eran unas hadas. Nacidas en Irlanda. Al pensar en su patria su corazón se encogió. Acudiendo a su mente unos versos de un lamento que había escuchado en uno de sus tantos viajes "_Desahuciado esta el que tiene que partir a vivir una cultura diferente". _Jezabel sacudió la cabeza creando destellos negros con su pelo. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en el pasado después de todo recordar era malo. Sabía que algún día tendría que enfrentarse al pasado y asumirlo pero ese día no era hoy.

Al llegar a las puertas del bar de motoqueros más conocido de nueva Orleans sonrió al hombre que vigilaba la puerta. Era un hombre con una melena rubia que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Era un hombre más que atractivo. Este al verla le hiso una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo estas man petite?-le pregunto de manera claramente sensual

-bien Dev. Gracias-le contesto ignorando el tono-¿y vos como estas?

-bastante aburrido-le respondió mientras bufaba lentamente. Ante esa respuesta Jezabel rio suavemente.

-gracias oso. Necesitaba reírme esta noche-suspiro Jezabel

-no me agradezcas. Siempre es un placer escuchar tu melodiosa risa-le coqueteo al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo

-tan adulador como siempre- a pesar de sus palabras ella sonrió un minutos antes de ponerse puntitas de pie y tirar su rostro para abajo así poder besar su mejilla. Para luego ingresar en el bar que tanto adoraba.

-hazme saber si alguien te acosa. Sabes que vivo para golpear a los hombres-le grito mientras ella se perdía en el gentío.

Jezabel siguió caminando hasta llegar a la barra donde un montón de moteros se dieron vuelta para mirarla. Pero ella los ignoro a todos. Ella solo había venido allí a cenar un buen plato de andouille y jugar un buen partido de billar. Además de ganarles a las cartas a los osos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo en su rostro. Amaba este lugar siempre se había sentido tan cómoda allí. Esa era una de las cualidades de "el santuario". El hecho de lograr que los invitados se sintiesen como en casa. Quizás su día no fuese tan malo después de todo.

Nick había terminado de patrullar las calles. Sin encontrar ningún vampiro para matar. Aunque pareciese extraño la noche estaba más tranquila que nunca. Lo cual le sorprendió pues era viernes en la noche. Mirando la hora vio que eran a penas las 10:30. Mascullando improperios volvió a donde había dejado estacionado su auto. Mientras caminaba nuevamente se vio invadido por el rostro de aquella mujer solo que esta vez pudo ver su rostro con suma facilidad. Tenía unos rasgos aniñados que en vez de afearla la hacían ver más sensual. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía nieve y daba la sensación que sería más suave que la seda. Tenía unos rasgados ojos negros que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Todo era perfecto en ella. Tenía una rara belleza que era difícil encontrar hoy en día. Lo más extraño es que en vez de tener un cabello corto como solía usarse hoy en día tenía una larga cabellera azabache que brillaba como diamantes negros a la luz de la luna. Un feroz gruñido se escapo de sus labios. Tenía que dejar de pensar en esa embustera. Eso si se juro a si mismo que si algún día se la encontraba le haría pagar todas sus noches de martirio o mejor aun la usaría para apagar el fuego que ardía en su interior con solo pensar en ella. Ante ese pensamiento una sonrisa amarga se formo en su rostro. El era incapaz de hacerle eso a una mujer. Su madre le había enseñado mejor. Al pensar en ella sus entrañas ardieron. Dios como la extrañaba. Todavía no podía creer que se había ido. Sus ojos brillaron a través de los ray ban ante la poderosa furia que lo embargo. Aun deseaba la sangre del hombre que había provocado su muerte. Ese maldito era el culpable de que todo en su vida se hubiese ido al traste.

Al subir la radio dejo que la música del estéreo alejase el dolor de su corazón. En esos instantes solo deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y ser el hijo que su madre merecía. Ojala hubiese sido capaz de salvarla del destino, de sus enemigos pero por sobre todo de sí mismo. Gruñendo piso el acelerados y pensar que la última mujer que había llevado a su casa. Le dijo que si seguía manejando así iba a terminar poniéndose el auto de sombrero. _"que mujer tan estúpida" _pensó para sus adentros. Un escalofrió recorrió por completo su columna vertebral sin saber muy bien dio marcha atrás con el fin de dirigirse al santuario. Después de todo estaba muerto de hambre. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a encontrar una agradable sorpresa en aquel bar.

Al darse cuenta de que era imposible aparcar en el estacionamiento del santuario dio marcha atrás con el auto para dejarlo estacionado a cuatro cuadras del bar. Aunque no podía quejarse dada la hora que era no podía esperar menos. Por lo cual comenzó a caminar por la calle dejando que la brisa nocturna hiciese danzar sus cabellos. Su corazón se hincho de alegría al escuchar la música que provenía de los puestos que aun no habían cerrado. Amaba Nueva Orleans. Ese lugar era y sería su hogar para siempre.

Tan ocupado estaba divagando que no se dio cuenta de que había llegado a las puertas del santuario. Donde Dev vigilaba el lugar. Al verlo este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-¿vienes a tomarte unos tragos Nick?-le pregunto levantando la mano para chocarla con la de el

-así es-le respondió sin mucha emoción

-tan vervorragico como siempre-al ver la mirada que este le dedico se rio sonoramente antes de correrse y dejarlo pasar.

Al ingresar en vez de buscar a uno de los osos para jugar una partida de cartas su mirada se encontró con la figura diminuta de una joven que parecía tener al menos unos 18 años. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue el hecho de que su piel parecía tan suave y tan blanca como la nieve. Pese a que sus rasgos eran infantiles exudaba una sensualidad que era innegable. Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo de tirantes que dejaba sus pequeñas y esculpidas piernas al descubierto. Al verla en su mente apareció el recuerdo de la mujer que desde hacía varias noches perturbaba su sueño. No había dudas de que era la misma.

Sin dudarlo un minuto camino hasta las escaleras que llevaban a una terraza de la cual se podía apreciar la totalidad de lugar. Necesitaba verla de más de cerca para estar seguro de que era la misma. Siendo francos el YA sabía que era ella pero no podía evitar admirar la belleza de una mujer. Al observarla nuevamente pudo ver que tenía unos rasgados ojos negros. Que le daban a ese rostro aniñado un aire misterioso.

-Esa belleza se llama Jezabel-le comento Ettiene desde detrás

-¿La conoces?-pregunto intentando disimular su interés

El oso se encogió de hombros antes de responder-suelo jugar a las cartas con ella- le dijo mientras se acerco a la baranda para poder observarla mejor

-¿tan embobado te tiene?-se mofo Nick

Ignorando su pregunta el hermano de Dev prosiguió- te sorprenderías de lo buena que es. Es una digna adversaria. Una verdadera estratega- le respondió al mismo tiempo que miraba de forma lasciva a la joven para luego volver sus ojos hacia Nick- si tienes en mente acercártele ten en cuenta que no es como las mujeres que acostumbras a salir-le aconsejo con cierta burla

-¿Por qué abría de querer salir con una niña?-le pregunto mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho

-no se dímelo tu-le respondió antes de marcharse

Ignorando las palabras del oso volvió su vista a la mujer de abajo. Aun así las palabras que Ettiene le había dicho hacían eco en su cabeza. Así que no era una mujer fácil, mejor así. De ese modo las cosas serían más divertidas. Esa joven le pagaría por todas las noches de insomnio y de deseo.

Jezabel estaba tarareando "I put a spell on you" mientras disfrutaba de su cena. Al ver como Pandora le traía su zumo de naranja. No pudo evitar reírse de sí misma. A pesar de sus miles de años aun no lograba beber alcohol. Quizás pandora tuviese razón al decir que en algunas ocasiones ella actuaba como una niña más que una mujer y dado el hecho de que jamás había dejado que un hombre la tocase. Su amiga estaba cien por ciento en lo correcto. Pero ella había hecho un juramento en su tierra y poco importaba que la hubiesen desterrado. Una promesa era una promesa.

-Gautier te observa desde hace rato-le susurro pandora sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?-pregunto sin entender de lo que le hablaba su amiga

-Nick Gautier no te quita los ojos de enzima-le comento con complicidad al ver como Jezabel fruncía el ceño se apresuro a agregar-¿no sabes de quien te hablo verdad?-al ver como ella negaba con la cabeza le explico-es el hombre que esta en la terraza-bajando la voz agrego-le encanta seducir a las mujeres

-ya veo es el típico mujeriego-gruño mirándole disimuladamente por el espejo de la barra

-exactamente-coincidió Pandora- pero tienes que admitir que con esa apariencia se le perdona todo-comento la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Jezabel se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia que no sentía pues ella también se sentía hechizada por aquel bribón. Mirándole detalladamente pudo darse cuenta de que tenía un pelo castaño que caía sobre una cara de perfectos rasgos masculinos. Tenía una piel bronceada que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo que ya era. Tenía unos ojos oscuros que le ponían la piel de gallinas aunque toda su persona estaba rodeada por una aura de hostilidad que lo envolvía como una segunda piel pero esto no era lo que más le llamo la atención si no la marca que tenía en su mejilla. ¿Acaso esa no era la marca de los siervos de artemisa, la diosa de la caza? Una mueca se formo en sus carnosos labios al darse cuenta de que no era el momento para babearse por un hombre y menos uno como él.

-no mientas jez. Sé que el también te parece atractivo-se burlo Pandora mientras se reía con una risita tonta

-no hables pavadas, pandora-gruño Jezabel

-como quieras- a pesar de sus palabras sus ojos seguían brillando con burla

Mientras Pandora se marchaba para atender un nuevo pedido Jezabel intento mirarle nuevamente solo para descubrir que el ya no estaba. Un sentimiento de decepción la invadió. Suspirando se obligo a si misma a olvidarlo. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Sin contar con el hecho de que ella no era una mujer de una noche. No había guardado tan recelosa su virginidad para perderla por alguien así sin contar que aun estaba bajo juramento. ¿Pero por que se estaba planteando aquellas cosas? Antes de que pudiera seguir filosofando él se sentó a su lado. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que amenazaba con salirse de su pecho. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza volteo a verlo poniendo su mejor cara de jugador de póker. Para su desgracia cuando él le devolvió la mirada no pudo evitar ponerse roja. Dios, ¿Por qué estaba sintiendo vergüenza ahora? lo peor de todo es que el al ver su reacción le sonrió de manera ganadora haciendo que los ojos de Jezabel brillaran con furia.

-lo siento, Cher, no quise perturbarte-le susurro con una voz áspera que tenía un espeso acento cajun que provoco que su sangre hirviera

-no lo has hecho-le contesto completamente enojada mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada. Para su completa sorpresa el poso uno de sus brazos en su cintura con la intención de jalarla contra su cuerpo. Luego corrió uno de sus mechones de pelo para poder susurrarle en el oído con esa vos profunda-no te hagas la inocente ¿acaso te has cansado de joderme? Jezabel rompió el abrazo asombrada de sus palabras

-¿de que hablas? ¿A caso estas ebrio?-le interrogo

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en sus labios un minuto antes de que la observase detalladamente. El recorrió todo su cuerpo con aquella mirada solo deteniéndose en algunos lugares. Al terminar la observo con malicia antes de decirle-tienes razón, Cher. Eres muy pequeña para ser la ninfa que ha estado poblando mis sueños-al oír su comentario sus ojos literalmente lanzaban chispas. Como respuesta ella le estrello su plato de comida para luego levantase de su silla con el porte de una reina.

-deberían enseñarte a hablarle con más respeto a las damas-le espeto mientras se marchaba hecha una furia

Por unos breves instantes se quedo sorprendido de la reacción de la joven pero en vez de molestarlo. Se intereso más por ella y ahora ya había decidido como vengarse de ella. Haría todo lo posible para que ella se enamorara de él. De una forma que por poco alcanzase la locura. Si esa sería su venganza. Antes de irse le hizo una seña a la camarera para que le alcanzase una servilleta mientras se limpiaba una furia que no conocía limites comenzó a emanar de su piel. Esa muchacha le había hecho hervir la sangre. Aunque a pesar de su carácter esa joven le agradaba. Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres de carácter fuerte. Que sabían lo que querían y como lo querían. Si efectivamente iba a divertirse con esa chica de achinados rasgos.

Nick se levanto pago por lo que había bebido y se marcho hacia la salida. Al salir se encontró con la mirada atónita de de Dev.

-valla que sorpresa que te vayas de aquí sin compañía ¿acaso te rechazaron?-pregunto con burla mientras se esforzaba por contener la risa

-jodete-le gruño mientras se marchaba hacia la salida. Caminado de una forma que decía "_acércate y será lo último que hagas en esta vida" _se marchomientras que el oso se revolcaba de la risa. Después de todo, era la primera vez que a Nick una mujer lo rechaza.

Al subirse al auto. Arranco a toda velocidad y puso uno de los cds de metallica. Necesitaba algo pesado y fuerte que alejasen sus pensamientos de aquella arpía. Un sentimiento de satisfacción lo invadió cuando los primeros acordes de "the unforgiven" sonaron en el estéreo. Si, efectivamente era la canción perfecta para ese momento.

Solo esperaba que esta noche sus sueños no estuviesen poblados por aquella fogosa mujer. Ya había tenido suficiente por una noche. Esa mujer era el colmo…enzima que en su tiempo libre se dedicaba a joderlo lo rechazaba.

-ya verás Jezabel. Voy a pagar el fuego de mi interior contigo. Eso dalo por hecho- murmuro mientras ponía una de sus manos en su mentón.

Jezabel salió hecho una furia del lugar aun no podía creer las palabras de ese engreído. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso? Sus ojos negros ardieron como las llamas del infierno. Maldiciéndolo a cada paso que daba Jezabel subió a su flameante Volvo negro metalizado. Aun insultándolo puso la llave y arranco el auto. Lo puso en primera y salió haciendo rechinar las llantas. Necesitando despejar su mente puso un Cd. La dulce voz de Eros ramazzoti sonó en el estéreo. Amaba la voz de ese hombre. Su acento extraño y la cadencia que tenía al cantar la volvían loca. En especial cuando cantaba "Huracán Meri". Cuando la escuchaba sentía unas inmensas ganas de ponerse a bailar. Quizás esto se debiese a que su pueblo pese a lo que los folclores celtas les gustaban creer amaba la música. A ella lo que más le gustaba era bailar descalza dejando que el pasto le hiciese cosquillas en los pies.

Con ese pensamiento Jezabel sonrió ampliamente ante la idea que acababa de surcar su mente. Ojeando con cuidado el cielo pudo ver la brillante figura de la luna. La cual se veía tan imponente y hermosa como siempre. Efectivamente era una noche perfecta para lo que tenía en mente. Pisando fuertemente el acelerado comenzó a dirigirse a su casa al hacerlo su pelo negro comenzó a bailar al son de la melodía. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a cantar fuertemente.

"_Solo ahora no enloquezco cada vez_

_Cuando se habla de ti_

_Solo ahora que lo estoy pensando bien_

_Yo me sorprendí sonriéndome así"_

Poco a poco la rabia comenzaba a evaporarse no estaba dispuesta a dejar que ese bastando le robara la noche. Sin importar cuán atractivo fuese. ¿Un momento ella lo había llamado atractivo? ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Ese hombre era todo menos atractivo. Era un cerdo repugnante. Un vanidoso, mujeriego. Era el típico hombre que creía que solo con trinar los dedos podía tener a la mujer que quisiera cuando lo quisiese. Al pensar en eso no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada amarga. Que iluso que era al pensar que ella era como todos. Es cierto que no era inmune a sus encantos pero ella era una mujer inteligente. Que no estaba dispuesta a convertirse en presa de nadie. ¿Pero por que pensaba en esas cosas?

Al llegar a su casa la cual se encontraba en Garden distric. Una de las zonas más caras de Nueva Orleans. Era la típica mansión colonial con un toque victoriano. Que le daba un porte de magnificencia y buen gusto. Aun así lo que más llamaba la atención era el hermoso jardín. El cual contaba con toda clase de flores. Francamente, era una hermosa casa.

Al entrar se dirigió al segundo piso. Donde se encontraba su cuarto el cual parecía más un Harén árabe. Estaba decorado con telas que eran de todas las gamas de violeta. Su placar tenía la forma de la botella de un genio. Su cama era de roble y obviamente era de cuatro postes. De esta caían tules de seda que le daban un toque sensual al cuarto. En el suelo descansaban tapetes traídos de la misma Turquía. Que tenían bordados símbolos celtas como también soles y lunas. Sobre la cama descansaban un montón de almohadones que resaltaban el buen gusto de la dueña de la habitación. El acolchado de la cama era de un violeta que combinaba con las cortinas del cuarto. La dama se sintió orgullosa al ver ese lugar en especial porque ella sola había decorado el cuarto.

Caminando con ese estilo que daba la sensación de que sus pies acariciaban el suelo Jezabel se acerco a uno de los estantes para tomar un Cd para luego desenchufar el pequeño equipo de música. Luego de eso salió del cuarto silbando una melodía que solo ella conocía. Salió al corredor con la intención de volver a bajar las escaleras. Al hacerlo se dirigió a la última puerta de la casa. La cual daba al jardín trasero de la casa. El cual ella había bautizado "el jardín de la luna". Pues en este descansaba una fuente blanca en la cual se podía apreciar cada fase de la luna.

Este al igual que el jardín estaba repleto de flores aunque este parecía más un bosque. Pues estaba lleno de arboles de eucaliptos, de manzanos, limones. Que le daban una fragancia dulce al lugar. Efectivamente este era el lugar perfecto para hacer lo que tenía en mente. Observando el cielo nuevamente pudo ver como la luna estaba en su mayor esplendor. Asintiendo con la cabeza se dirigió a una de las mesas de hierro. Allí deposito el cd y el equipo de música. Enchufándolo en la pared. Lo encendió para luego poner en el Cd. Antes de irse programo el equipo para que la canción empezara dentro de cinco minutos.

Mientras esperaba a que la música empezara camino hasta el centro del jardín. Pues era el punto donde la luz lunar llegaba con mayor intensidad. Cerrando los ojos espero a que la melodía de "_ Desert Rose" _empezase. Cuando empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes Jezabel comenzó a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música. En ese momento solo importaba la voz de la mujer. Mientras agitaba sus manos creando ondas. Todos sus movimientos eran una sinfonía de gracia y seducción. Sus movimientos fueron haciéndose más veloces a medida que sting cantaba y los acordes cambiaban. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a desplazarse descalza por el suelo mientras sus caderas se contoneaban al ritmo de ese baile ancestral. Que llevaba en la sangre.

En el momento culmínate de la canción cuando el final estaba cerca. Comenzó a agitar la cabeza con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento. Llego un punto en que cayó de rodillas mientras seguía balanceando su cabeza en un ritmo frenético. Al terminar la canción abrió los ojos. Su cabello y su frente estaban empapados de sudor. Su pecho subía y bajaba por el cansancio pero a ella no le importaba. Se sentía satisfecha por lo que había hecho.

Levantándose del suelo camino hasta la casa. No sin antes tomar el Cd y el equipo de música después de todo si lo dejaba allí lo más seguro es que lo agarrase el roció.

Antes de dormir tomo un baño caliente que termino de alejar todas las tenciones de ese día. Al llegar a su cuarto saco los almohadones y abrió el cobertor con la intención de sumergirse en las blancas sabanas de seda. Que le prometían un sueño reparador y tranquilizador. Después de todo mañana tenía que madrugar para abrir su tienda


End file.
